Falling into History
by Peanut96Butter14
Summary: ON HOLD!Bella is confident and sexy. She is friends with Jake and never fell in love with Edward.When Jake phases and she confronts him. Paul imprints. Paul/Bella
1. Prolouge

Bella/Paul imprint story.

Bella is confident and not shy. She is also not clumsy. Bella never fell for Edward. She is friends with Jacob when he phases and doesn't talk to her. After 2 weeks she goes to confront him. The pack is there outside laughing and just having fun when Bella arrives. Paul is there and imprints on her but instead of feeling love towards her, he feels jealous that Jacob knew her first. Bella also is Kim's friend. And Kim is not shy like the books say. Claire is also 17 in this story.

Sam and Leah were never together. Leah is just a bitch, and also is Bella's friend.

**Ages:**

Sam/Emily/Leah - 22

Jacob/Quil/Embry - 17

Bella/Kim - 18

Jared/Paul - 19

Seth/Brady/Collin - 16

**Imprints:**

Sam-Emily

Quil-Claire

Paul-Bella

Jared-Kim

Jacob-Leah

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and i'm not putting this in every chapter. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 1: Confronting Him

**Chapter 1:**

**Confronting Him**

**Bella's POV**

Where does he think that he can't talk to me anymore? I mean I was going back to my old self. I still can't believe that I pretended to even love Edward. Sure he was god-like and everything. But who gives a fuck about his sparkly ass.

**_3 months ago._ **

See after Edward left me in the forest I wasn't upset. I was ecstatic. I found my way home quickly found all of the Cullen's gifts and pictures including anything Alice bought for me, and burned them, well I donated the clothes. Then I took my iPod and switched the songs, to things like Paramore, Avril Lavigne, Three Days Grace, Slipknot, etc. etc. Then went downstairs and called Charlie that I'm cooking at the Black's and to go there after work.

After that I went upstairs and changed from the school clothes that have mud on them to a different outfit.** (Pic on profile)** The trusty clothes that I did bring to Forks from Phoenix. Then got into the ole' faithful and started the drive to La Push. I never liked any of the things Edward did. I just to pretended to, to see why I was attracted to him and why he was interested in me. Little did I know that it was just the vampire part of him. I was never even clumsy. But I'm back. I don't know how long I could pretend anymore to the family. Hopefully they do stay away.

Once I made it to the Black's little red house I walked towards the door and was getting ready to knock. When the door was forced open and there was Billy Black in his wheelchair and his son Jacob behind him.

"Hey Billy, Hello Jacob." I said while giving Billy a hug.

_**Present**_

That night I made supper for them and told them that the Cullen's left town for good, he dumped me in the forest and said that it would be like I never existed. Jacob ended up telling me that he does really like but I told him that I will only ever think of him as a brother and it would be awkward dating each other, especially after all are dads are friends and he was okay with it. I hung out with Jacob every day after school and on the weekends well all up til 3 weeks ago.

_**3 weeks ago**_

Me and Jake went to the movies yesterday. He started feeling sick so I took him home and told him to call me when he felt better. It was about a week and half when he never called back. When I did call him he told me that he didn't want to be friends anymore. That he wasn't good enough for me. Then he hung up every time I did call no one would answer or Billy would and say Jacob doesn't want to talk to you anymore then hang up, yet he still talked to Charlie. Every time I did see him out and about, he would be with Sam Uley and 3 other people.

_**Present**_

What a load of bullshit is he trying to pull here? I'm not going to sit here without my best friend. So I went upstairs and put on the new dress I got yesterday while shopping in Port Angelas, with Angela, Jessica, and Lauren **(Lauren and Jessica, like Bella because Bella sorted them out and now they don't think as highly as themselves.)** Then I went downstairs to The car, that I got last week. **(Pics on Profile)**

Then I was on my way to Jacob's house. I got there and got of the car, slammed the door shut and walked straight up to the door, and pounded. Billy opened the door and said "he isn't here Bella". The hell he I maneuvered around him and went to Jacob's room. There he was sleeping half on the bed.**  
><strong>

I didn't fell like coming back later so I found the first thing I could find which was an empty pizza box, and hit Jake til he woke up. Around 30 hits, and 20 mins. later. He woke up.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" He said once he could see good and sat up and saw me with the pizza box in my for the big show.

"Do not say that. You know for a damn fact why the fuck I am here. I do not want to lose my best friend. I was wanting to take to your first club and shit. Then you say your not good enough for me. But listen here I'm not good enough for anybody, and I need my best friend to say that I'm your friend. How are you going to just say that we can't be friends anymore. Do not fucking interrupt me." Once I saw that he was opening his mouth to speak. "It takes two to decide that they don't want to be friends anymore. And what the fucking hell Jake, are you hanging out with fucking Sam Uley. You said that you would never be in there fucking cult shit."

"There not bad people Bella. and we can't be friends anymore. I could hurt you. It's not a cult. I am not good enough." The hell he could hurt me, what the fuck?

"Jacob, don't fucking pull this bullshit." next thing I knew there was Jacob running out of the house heading towards the woods. Once I saw where he was going I started running after him. Then there was the 3 fucking wannabe's and fucking Sam Uley himself. Fuck my fucking life. Damn.

**Sorry ya, I know cliffy. but next is Bella going off on Sam and the cronies. lol. R&R**


	3. Ch2: Going off on Sam and the Cronies

**Chapter 2:**

**Going Off on Sam and the Cronies. **

**Bella's Pov**

I can't fucking hate that they're here when I'm fucking pissed off. I ran the rest of the way so I can reach up with Sam and the wannabe fucking cronies that took away my fucking best friend. "What did you fucking do to him? How the fuck are you going to take him away? He doesn't deserve this fucking shit." While pounding the hardest on his chest.

"None us do either. What did he tell you? What he tell you?" I'm guessing either Paul or Jared said this considering the other was Embry. Boy did he just fucking piss me the hell off.

"Nothing because your jackass self, losers, told him not to talk to me. I wonder the fuck why. It takes two to decide that people are friends, and their the friends themselves. Not some loser, poser, motherfuckers, that think they can just make a person to not be fucking friends." I said and started taking deep breaths to calm myself.

"Bitch, he could fucking hurt. We all fucking could." I'm thinking Paul/Jared said. Then he started shaking like he was having a the hell he calling Bitch.

"Isabella, get back. Paul, calm the fuck down." Sam called out. It was Paul that was shaking. I started looking at them funny then saw Paul look me in eyes. It was like I couldn't see anything else I couldn't here Sam still calling out. I couldn't hear anything. It was like we were the only ones here. Just me and him. It was like he was holding me to Earth. He was my gravity.

'Fuck, O hell no. I imprinted on the leech lover, fuck." Paul said between his teeth and his grows. All the while shaking even more.

"Paul!" Sam yelled at him. I took a step back, just in time to see Paul morph into a HUGE silver wolf. Wow. So that means the wolf legends are true but what the hell is Imprinting.

**Ya I know this is short, but other chapters I promise to be longer than this. Next will Bella be hearing about what is imprinting.R&R**


	4. AN

Author's note. I'm taking a mini vacation from this story till I can almost finish it then I will be posting up the chapters.

And as you know, my other 2 stories, Complicated Life, and Small Town girl are UP FOR ADOPTION!

This Story IS ON HOLD!


End file.
